Behind the Mist
by KaraShanx
Summary: (loosely Fanfiction) New girl in school after the loss of her adoptive parents passing, Becca is instantly welcomed by the popular kids, who warn her of the dangerous kids at school. Plus, the hottest guy in school wants her! With extra protection, the Outsiders can't harm her. But that doesn't stop her worry with the increasing number of dead bodies appearing around town.


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 5.4625in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 5.4625in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"CHAPTER 1: GONE…/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It all happened at once, and all too quickly. It was so sudden that I felt numb the whole way to my Uncles house, my muscles driving my body around until my mind caught up. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Looking back, it all seemed a blur but strangely clear as day, like the world was moving too fast and to slow at the same time./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I remember walking up the driveway and around the police car that was parked out front. Before I even reached the door, I knew something was wrong. Once inside, it was like a cloud formed over my mind. As the police officer, Sarah, lead me to my room to grab my things, echoes of "car crash" and "accident" rang through my mind, bouncing off one another in a sick game of cat and mouse./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Gone" he said, like the most conclusive and final statement of all. Without any question and without any doubt, I knew it to be true./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With my adoptive parents passing, the only other eligible guardian for me would be my uncle, who found me all those years ago. Too young to actually be allowed to live on my own until I turn 18 at the end of the year, I had to move./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I vaguely remembered the funeral. It was wet. It was dark. And all I could make out against the tears was the coffins being lowered down into the earth, the Sarah's hand of comfort on my shoulder being the only thing holding me together and stopping me from joining them in the earth./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"They were all I had, all I remember. They were the first and only people ever too look after me and love in unconditionally. We were always there for each other. When my uncle found me all those years ago, I had no one, and they took me in without question. They raised me, looked after me, and taught me how to stand on my own two feet. They were the very reason I was able to hold myself together, standing over their lifeless bodies./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Standing over everything we built together, everything we grew together, everything we planned to do together./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The trip back to the police station was short, and the trip to the airport was a blur. I hardly listened as Sarah spoke to me, informing me of what to do and were to go. As she handed me my ticket, sadness etched in her features, she gave me a hug of comfort. She had been my Mums friend, so we felt this together. With a final word of attempted comfort, she dropped me off at the terminal and left./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The plane trip to Washington was a blur and was mostly filled with images replaying back the last 48 hours: between the Sarah informing me of the accident and the funeral, it was only a matter of time before I completely collapse into my feelings. But I was in autopilot, my feet driving me off the plane and into my Uncles car./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He didn't seem to mind my silence. Had lost a sister, and we were both mourning. We understood each other./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"My mum told me about her brother, Oliver, about how they were always close. He was always over for Christmas dinners, despite living on the other side of the world. He always enjoyed coming over to Manchester for a trip. He was as close as an uncle could be considering the distance./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"However, in this time, we both understood each other's need to mourn in silence. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After arriving at his small house in Forks and being led to my own room, the last thing I remember is collapsing on the bed and letting my mind come back into the driving seat, catching up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"One word kept running through my mind, over and over like a never-ending spiral, falling deeper and deeper into darkness./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" span style="font-size: 11pt;"CHAPTER 1: GONE…/span/p  
div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 5.4625in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 5.4625in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It all happened at once, and all too quickly. It was so sudden that I felt numb the whole way to my Uncles house, my muscles driving my body around until my mind caught up. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Looking back, it all seemed a blur but strangely clear as day, like the world was moving too fast and to slow at the same time./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I remember walking up the driveway and around the police car that was parked out front. Before I even reached the door, I knew something was wrong. Once inside, it was like a cloud formed over my mind. As the police officer, Sarah, lead me to my room to grab my things, echoes of "car crash" and "accident" rang through my mind, bouncing off one another in a sick game of cat and mouse./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Gone" he said, like the most conclusive and final statement of all. Without any question and without any doubt, I knew it to be true./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"With my adoptive parents passing, the only other eligible guardian for me would be my uncle, who found me all those years ago. Too young to actually be allowed to live on my own until I turn 18 at the end of the year, I had to move./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I vaguely remembered the funeral. It was wet. It was dark. And all I could make out against the tears was the coffins being lowered down into the earth, the Sarah's hand of comfort on my shoulder being the only thing holding me together and stopping me from joining them in the earth./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"They were all I had, all I remember. They were the first and only people ever too look after me and love in unconditionally. We were always there for each other. When my uncle found me all those years ago, I had no one, and they took me in without question. They raised me, looked after me, and taught me how to stand on my own two feet. They were the very reason I was able to hold myself together, standing over their lifeless bodies./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Standing over everything we built together, everything we grew together, everything we planned to do together./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The trip back to the police station was short, and the trip to the airport was a blur. I hardly listened as Sarah spoke to me, informing me of what to do and were to go. As she handed me my ticket, sadness etched in her features, she gave me a hug of comfort. She had been my Mums friend, so we felt this together. With a final word of attempted comfort, she dropped me off at the terminal and left./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The plane trip to Washington was a blur and was mostly filled with images replaying back the last 48 hours: between the Sarah informing me of the accident and the funeral, it was only a matter of time before I completely collapse into my feelings. But I was in autopilot, my feet driving me off the plane and into my Uncles car./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"He didn't seem to mind my silence. Had lost a sister, and we were both mourning. We understood each other./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"My mum told me about her brother, Oliver, about how they were always close. He was always over for Christmas dinners, despite living on the other side of the world. He always enjoyed coming over to Manchester for a trip. He was as close as an uncle could be considering the distance./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"However, in this time, we both understood each other's need to mourn in silence. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"After arriving at his small house in Forks and being led to my own room, the last thing I remember is collapsing on the bed and letting my mind come back into the driving seat, catching up./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"One word kept running through my mind, over and over like a never-ending spiral, falling deeper and deeper into darkness./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Gone./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
